The Phoenix
by flarey phoenix
Summary: When one of Wheeljacks creations actually survives its first hour, he's ecstatic... but what problems can occure from having a bird-like transformer on base....?... a lot. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PREVIEW! it may not be updated for some time, i just wanna see if its liked and whether i should continue it or not, so don't hold your breath on an update or something, cause you'll be six feet under in no time...**

**i'm finishing a few others before actually working on a new one -.-'**

* * *

Chapter 1: the creation

"RATCHET!!!" Wheeljack screamed as he ran through the corridors of the ARK, he'd tried to comm. the medic but apparently he wasn't answering.

"WHAT?!" the loud booming voice of the CMO yelled from his quarters door, Wheeljack had ran past it seconds before and immediately backtracked and bounced up and down in the same spot

"I MADE SOMETHING AND IT DIDN'T BLOW UP!!" he exclaimed as the Medic groaned in annoyance

"What now Wheeljack?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Next thing he knew, Wheeljack was dragging him down to his lab.

"Lookie!" he grinned and opened the door. The darkened lab filled with light as the scientist moved his hand over the motion-censored lights.

"... What is that thing?" Ratchet asked in mild shock as his optics landed on a metal creature, its body

"Watch!" he grinned and moved closer "wakey-wakey phoenix," he spoke in a hushed voice as the small metal creature twitched and uncurled its long neck. Its optic covers opened slowly to show brilliantly glowing amber orbs. The creature tilted its head slightly to the left as it looked at its creator and the other white mech in the room

"Primus..." Ratchet breathed as it chirped quietly "what is it?" he asked as he moved closer

"I found a picture of one of these on the internet, humans call them Phoenix's... the design of it was just processor boggling so I had to try and create one in a Cybertronian image, isn't she beautiful?" he asked softly as Ratchet blinked in surprise

"It's a she?" he asked as Wheeljack nodded and walked up to the red and orange coloured metallic bird.

"She can't stand up properly yet as her legs aren't strong enough... but think about it, with a little size altercation and sturdier legs... she could be a prime fighter in the Autobot army, an aerial attack that even the jet trio wouldn't be able to avoid!" Wheeljack explained eagerly

"And how would you get these size altercations and sturdier legs?" Ratchet asked dryly, already having his suspicions on what the scientists' answer would be. Wheeljack's face suddenly became sheepish and he started fidgeting whilst the small bird curled back up and 'cooed' softly.

"... I was hoping you and Perceptor could maybe help me with it... she's not blown up yet so that's a good thing and she registers what's around her and she can distinguish who I am!" he babbled excitedly, Ratchet knew what Wheeljack had created was something very unique and a once in a lifetime creation. Ratchet took a long sigh and knelt down in front of the creature only to have it peek up at him then squeak and bury its head in its wings.

"Shy?" he asked as Wheeljack nodded

"She came on-line about an hour ago, she only knows me," he explained smiling under his mask, his head fins flashing along with his speech.

"She is a very beautiful creature... I'll see what I can do," Ratchet smiled as Wheeljack's optics flashed brighter in appreciation, then Ratchet found Wheeljack hugging him "that doesn't mean you can hug me.... lemme go!" he struggled as Wheeljack laughed and let go. "So you called her Phoenix then?" he asked as Wheeljack nodded happily

"Yeah, I think it fits cause that's what she is!" he grinned as the small bird looked up again and tried to stand up, only to wobble and almost fall off the table, Wheeljack quickly caught her and held her securely in his arms as she chirped and snuggled up to his chest before slipping into recharge.

"She acts just like a sparkling!" Ratchet gasped as Wheeljack smiled and held the small bird close to him.

"Like I said, she only just came on-line..." Wheeljack smiled behind his mask as he heard the bird chirp and make small quiet noises in her sleep.

"You should show Jazz, he'd be ecstatic" Ratchet chuckled as Wheeljack shrugged and sat down, keeping a secure hold on his newest creation

"She wouldn't be ready for it. You know I think she may be sentient," he mumbled as Ratchet frowned

"What makes you think that?" Ratchet asked as Wheeljack looked down at the bird

"She recharges like us... she 'talks' in her own bird-like way, she can move without being told to... and she acted shy when she saw you... I think she can actually think for herself," he explained as Ratchet frowned

"How did you make her?" he asked curiously as Wheeljack repeated his shrugging gesture

"I'm not sure to be honest; one moment I'm bored in my quarters looking through the internet... the next I'm creating this little thing... I don't really recall what steps I took, I should have wrote them down." he replied sheepishly

"I'll go find Perceptor... you keep her safe ok?" Ratchet smiled as he nodded and held the snoozing 'sparkling' close to his chest. "Oh... and if we do this, she won't act like what she does now, you know that right?" he asked, stopped just short of the door as Wheeljack frowned

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"She'll have matured... I don't know if she'll be able to talk... but her body and actions will mature as if she grew up naturally, do you want that?" he asked as Wheeljack looked down at the peacefully sleeping bird

"... If the cons attack... and she's still just a sparkling... there's no telling what they'll do to her. She's such a beautiful little thing and I really just don't want to see her in their hands... so yeah, I want it to happen." he nodded as Ratchet nodded, understanding where his old friend was coming from... the Cons had done terrible things to the sparklings and femmes on Cybertron... finding one more femme and sparkling in one on earth as pure and innocent as this newly sparked being... it was just best for the little bird to grow up quick.

"Then I'll go find Perceptor." Ratchet nodded and walked out.

"Phoenix," Wheeljack whispered as the birds long neck uncurled and stretched up so it could face him optic to optic, its head tilted to the side slightly "soon you'll be all grown up and strong" he spoke softly as she chirped and nuzzled his neck with her short and metallic orange beak as if to say 'thank you'.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This'll be updated probably once in a blue moon so... –looks up- HEY its a blue moon!  
it's still a slow story so beware -.-'**

Chapter 2 – Transformation

It had been around seven cycles since Ratchet had seen the sparkling, and Ratchet and Perceptor had gathered all the necessary materials needed for the transformation, now.... all's they waited for was the creation and its creator.

"Where is that insane idiot?!" Ratchet groaned as he sat down on one of the five tables in the room

"Just.... allow him some time; the mech is practically a father giving up his daughters' sparkling-hood... it's only fair to give him time" Perceptor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal plating.

---

"Phoenix?" Wheeljack called, searching his lab for the missing sparkling, only chirping could be heard, showing that she was indeed still in the lab. "Come on out here," he spoke soothingly, trying to coax the young bird out of her hiding spot. There was a flash of golden metal behind him then a thud, he turned around quickly to see Phoenix had tried to run behind the counter opposite where she had been hiding, only finding her legs still wouldn't work, that and she caught her bird-like talons on an experiment that had been lying on the floor. She was now struggling, flapping her small wings trying to free her leg, chirping frantically.... she was scared and he knew it. "c'mon," he spoke softly, moving over to the frightened sparkling and pulled the experiment off of her leg and picked her up, harsh clicking and chirping aimed at him followed. "Phoenix.... be a good girl and just cooperate ok?" he asked pleadingly as he ran a finger down the back of her head and neck, a soft purr was his response as she curled her head and snuggled against his chest, chirping quietly; as if asking for him to continue, he smiled and carried on. "You ok now?" he asked, a slight nod or twitch of the neck was his response. "Then let's go," he spoke softly and walked out, making sure to lock the door as the Twins had gotten in a few nights prior scaring Phoenix so much she hid under the berth for a whole cycle... luckily they hadn't spotted her.

He made his way down to the med-bay, making sure Phoenix couldn't be seen as he walked, even Optimus wasn't aware of what Wheeljack had created. Once at the med-bay, he swiftly walked inside and locked the door, Phoenix's head shot up at the locking sound.

"Primus...." Perceptor gasped, moving closer to the frightened sparkling. "She's so small," he smiled and ran a scan of her frame "Healthy spark, strong sharp beak-

-don't forget adorable," Ratchet chuckled and scratched the back of her head, earning a chirp and a playful nip at his finger, he'd given her frequent visits since he first saw her, bringing energon goodies each visit!

"Ok, adorable too," Perceptor agreed with a smile as she chirped and curled back against Wheeljack.

"How are we going to do this?" Wheeljack asked inquisitively.

"We'll be putting her in stasis for the changes to be put in place; undoubtedly it will hurt if she's still online." Perceptor started

"Then, once the changes are put in place to both processor and armour, we shall re-paint her armour and bring her back online; unfortunately we're not sure of what the changes to her processor could make her act, so far we know she's a playful femme yet has a shy demeanour around new bots.... but the changes could completely reverse that and make her something like Sunstreaker, we're just unsure." Ratchet finished the explanation as he picked up a smaller wrench than usual, "you can stay in here for the procedure if you wish," Ratchet smiled, Wheeljack nodded in response and carefully led the golden-red bird down on the table, she looked around curiously before trying to stand up, only flapping her wings as she fell back down in a heap.

"She's not safe... do it," Wheeljack sighed and sat down, wincing slightly as Perceptor nodded and pressed lightly to a button on her neck, the bird fell limp on the table, her optics going offline.

"Don't fret Wheeljack, she's in stasis, that is all," Ratchet smiled at his friends expression... there were only a few that could actually read Wheeljack expressions were most likely his closest friends.

".... I'm gonna wait outside, i can't watch this," he sighed and walked out, sitting down outside the med-bay, leaning on the smooth, cool, metal wall.

"Let's get this started then shall we?" Ratchet sighed after a minute and turned the red light on above the med-bay doors, signalling that nobody was allowed in.

-------

Around seven hours after, multiple bots had stopped to ask what was wrong with the mad scientist, his only response was a simple 'waiting', he wouldn't elaborate on that... so only Jazz stayed to keep him company.

"Wheeljack?" Perceptor asked, both mechs looking up at the microscope.

"W-what is it?" Wheeljack asked almost fearfully, but a smile quelled his internal fear rampage.

"Come in and see for yourself," he smiled and walked back into the med-bay

"Ooh can i come?" Jazz asked curiously, eager to see what the inventor had been waiting for.

"No Jazz" came the reply from inside the room, Ratch had been listening

"Aww phooey, well, tell me later m'kay?" Jazz grinned then ran off, barely catching a glimpse of golden red armour as he ran off.

"Is she awake?" Wheeljack asked as he walked in only to stop and stare in shock. The little sparkling he'd created.... covered two of the tables, her legs were long and adorned with purely golden armour and razor sharp talons on the end of her bird like feet. Her wings were covering two other tables on either side of her; they were merging from bright red to a soft orange to a bright 'Sunstreaker' yellow. Her body was a bright golden-red as a large sharp beak adorned her face, her optics were shaped like an eagles eye.

"Would you like me to wake her up?" Ratchet asked with a smile at his friends shocked face. A nod was his answer. Ratchet then moved his hand underneath a layer of 'feathered' armour and pressed something. A loud squawk emitted from the large bird as her large wings flapped, her legs spasmed out and she sat up hurriedly.

"Can she talk?" Wheeljack asked curiously, his optics never leaving her startled golden orbs. She chirped softly and stretched her wing out, poking it with her other wing... obviously wondering where the wings came from.

"I guess that's a no," Ratchet shrugged with a sheepish smile

"Phoenix?" Wheeljack asked, her head shooting up, her beak curving into a small smile. She carefully slipped off the end table and tested her legs, looking down she chirped with accomplishment, she was STANDING. Then she looked up.... she moved closer to Wheeljack curiously and looked at him, tilting her head to the side she looked up and down, noticing, he wasn't big anymore.

"She knows something's different," Perceptor explained, and then all of a sudden she leapt at Wheeljack and wrapped her wings around him, knocking him right off of his feet.

"OOF!" he yelped and wrapped his arms around the shaking femme. She was confused and still slightly scared. "Can she transform like us?" he asked as both mechs shrugged

"Depends on if she wants to," Ratchet smiled as his friend stood up, holding the bird in his arms, albeit with a little struggle, but he still did it. "Take her outside," he smiled.

"Will do," he strained and took the large bird outside the base, sneaking past any mechs who happened to be on the way. "Phoenix?" he asked, the bird looked up and tilted her head to the side. He then put her down as she flipped out and started flapping her wings like crazy, squawking madly. "C-calm down Phoenix, it's ok, nothing's gonna hurt you," he soothed, instantly she calmed down and leaned down, nudging a rock with her beak. "Phoenix i want you to watch me ok?" he questioned, said bird looked up at him and nodded in response, watching him intently. He then started to transform as she squeaked and backed up slightly. He then transformed back into his bi-pedal mode and smiled at her, a soft inquisitive chirp was what she responded with. "You try it," he smiled, nodding his head. Phoenix blinked rapidly and looked at her own body, shrugged her wing joints as if to tell him 'can't'. "Ok then, let's go back to the lab so you can rest up a bit, m'kay?" he offered, a quick nod was her response as she moved closer and wrapped her wings around him, curling her head under his neck and hugged him, letting off very soft chirps. Wheeljack smiled and led her inside, again being sneaky to get back to his Lab in the lower levels.

"J-Jack?" a voice asked in shock

"Oh frag...." Wheeljack winced as Phoenix hid behind him.

"Who's that?!" Jazz asked in surprise, he'd come down to see if Wheeljack had finished with what he was doing and.... he finds a giant red bird thing with him!

"You can't tell anyone, Jazz!" Wheeljack growled, Phoenix peeking around his large form to view Jazz properly

"I won't-I won't.... just tell me who it is!" he grinned, moving closer, she trilled loudly and hid behind Wheeljack again, causing Jazz to jump back. "It scared?" he asked

"SHE, Jazz, Phoenix is a She," Wheeljack responded dryly, Jazz's jaw slacking.

"Where'd she come from?" Jazz asked curiously

"I made her... i was waiting next to the med-bay because Ratchet and Perceptor were making her stronger, and less sparkling-like... although she still has the thoughts of a sparkling... she can still hold up against a Con attack," he sighed and rubbed her head, earning a soft purr.

"Y-you you MADE her?!" Jazz yelped in shock, he'd MADE a femme.... Bird like maybe, but still a femme!

"Before you ask, i don't know how i did it, i was just brainstorming and tah-dah she was created... just don't tell anyone ok?" Wheeljack pleaded desperately

"I promise!" Jazz grinned. "Can she transform?" he asked eagerly, the bird form was pretty enough; he wanted to see how she looked in bi-pedal mode.

"I'm not sure; she wasn't able to work it out when we tried before... she may get it eventually though," Wheeljack smiled beneath his mask as she nuzzled his hand, trying to get attention.

"Can she talk?" Jazz asked, moving closer, her head shot up to stare at him, as if sensing the movement.

"Not yet, i'm going to try and get her to speak soon though, she's still learning," Wheeljack answered as she went back to nuzzling his hand.

"Does Prime know about this?" Jazz asked, letting her get used to him being close.

"No, only Ratch, Perceptor, me and you know now," he smiled as she followed Jazz's movements almost in sync with them.

"Does she have any special talents?" he asked inquisitively, reaching out only to receive a bite from her beak and a furious squawk. Instantly Jazz's hand felt like it was burning as her golden optics swirled with anger. Jazz hissed slightly, shaking his hand trying to stop the burning sensation.

"Phoenix no!" Wheeljack scolded as she chirped and snuggled against him, the burning instantly decreasing "what happened?" he asked in shock

"I think when she bites people she can make the area she's bitten, burn as hot as she wants it...." Jazz winced and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Bed," Wheeljack ordered, Phoenix chirped sadly and slowly walked over to Jazz, nuzzled his hand in apology and walked back into the lab.

"She's just like a child," Jazz sighed, rubbing his still tingling hand.

"Yeah i noticed... but the thing is, now she doesn't even look like one, if anyone finds out, i fear bad things'll happen cause she won't understand," Wheeljack sighed softly, looking at the now closed door of the lab.

"Don't worry 'Jack, get the twins to keep her guarded... and warn them that you'll use em as your next experiment if they touch her..." Jazz smirked, Wheeljack shook his head

"Too many mechs know as it is... can't let those two big mouths know, they'll tell everyone!" he stressed. "i'm gonna go make sure she's ok..." Wheeljack sighed as Jazz nodded

"Seya later then, 'Jack" he smiled and walked off. Wheeljack nodded his response and walked into the lab, only to find the large bird staring down at her old small bed in curiosity.

"Oh i forgot about that!" Wheeljack face-palmed as she jumped and stared at him, he sighed and pointed to his bed "sleep on mine" he sighed as she jumped on his bed and stared at him expectantly. "I'll go bunk with Ratch or something," he continued and made to walk out, a trill of objection made him stop and look at the frowning bird. "What?" he asked, a fearful look around the large room made him realize, she didn't wanna be alone. He sat down on his bed and watched her lay back down and snuggle into the plush surface. He led down and immediately she snuggled against his chest, seeking the warmth of his spark, falling into recharge almost immediately after her head hit his chest, he smiled underneath his mask and wrapped an arm around her body and fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – surprise?

When Wheeljack awoke, he noticed something quite quickly, it made him jump and almost fall off the berth, Phoenix was looking down at him intently, well.... mainly at his face mask. A quick cling of her wings kept him actually on the berth.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, she moved her wing and brushed a wing tip across his face mask, he frowned and rubbed the mask, he knew what she wanted; she wanted to know why he wore the mask. "You don't wanna know," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her; she squawked and poked the mask again, determined to find out what he was hiding. He chuckled at her determined glare and nodded "ok-ok," he smiled and reached up to find the clasp "but be warned, it's not nice," he warned, she nodded in response and waited. The small click made her lean closer curiously; he moved his hand down and removed the mask. She blinked in wonder and stared at what mystery was hidden by the mask; instinctively she reached up and brushed a wing tip against the long and jagged scar that ran down from one audio receptor to the left side of his chin. He sat up slightly and leaned against the wall; she leaned over him and brushed a wing against the scar, twittering softly, almost sounding worried about it, her head tilted to the side, asking an un-voiced question, she knew he'd been blowing himself up over the years, but she was smart enough to know that an explosion wouldn't cause a scar like that... "It was a raid... the bad guys, the Decepticons... they attacked where i lived, i tried to help and well, got this while doing it, it hurt yes... but it hasn't hurt in a long time," he smiled as she tilted his head to the side and moved her head closer, trying to get a better view of how far the scar ran.

"I've tried to make him let me fix it but he's a stubborn buggar," a chuckle was heard from the door way causing Phoenix to jump and instinctively bury her head against Wheeljack.

"Ratch do you HAVE to scare her?" Wheeljack asked with a playful glare.

"You're the one who made her so shy," Ratchet countered as he moved closer, taking something out of subspace, she looked up and sniffed, instantly her beak curved into a grin and she pounced on him.

"Whoa!" Ratchet laughed as she tried to grab the glowing pink-ish treat with her beak.

"Your own damn fault," Wheeljack laughed and didn't even attempt to stop the golden bird. Finally Phoenix grabbed the goodie and proceeded to nibble at it to savour it.

"Could have helped," Ratchet glared as she jumped off him and sat down on the table, nibbling on it.

"Aww, poor you," Wheeljack chuckled and helped his friend up. "Was your own fault for coming in here with an energon goodie, you know how crazy she is for those things," he smiled as Ratchet dusted himself off.

"Those alterations to her processor really didn't do anything did they?" Ratchet asked with a smile

"Not a damn thing," Wheeljack chuckled and sat next to her.

"Maybe she should start learning how to use the weapons we gave her," Ratchet spoke casually

"... Wait, you actually gave her weapons?" Wheeljack asked in mild shock, she hadn't even ATTEMPTED to use them... and all Sparklings had to try and use their defence mechanisms at least once before they learnt, it was a known fact!

"Well, she's older so she should at least have more than the basics... the only weapon i could actually find on her when she looked like a sparkling was a strange weapon to do with heating a mechs core from the inside out if bitten by her." Ratchet shrugged "a powerful weapon in the hands of a shy Sparkling," he continued with a small reprimanding glare.

"What weapons did you give then?" Wheeljack asked curiously

"When angered her feathers heat up so much that they can in fact self-combust, her armour is flame resistant completely, which it already was before we altered it... using the diagnostics from her old sparkling armour we synthesized new larger and stronger armour. After they combust she can direct any fire created down onto her enemies. Also if she ever transformed... which she really should be doing before she gets stuck in that mode, there are two blades that form from her feathers, they stick together to meld into a fancy looking set of twin swords, they reside on her legs, not to mention the talons are a pretty nasty weapon." Ratchet explained with a shrug, but Wheeljack only took notice of one aspect in that explanation

"... You know what her transformation mode'd look like?" Wheeljack asked enthusiastically, as if sensing the change in mood, Phoenix looked up from her goodie and watched the two mechs talk.

"Of course i do!" Ratchet chuckled "I built it into her!" he finished with a grin.

"You gonna _show_ me?" Wheeljack grumbled as the medic smirked sneakily in response,

"I'm going to wait until she does it... then i'm going to love the look on your face when she does," Ratchet grinned evilly

"Why, what will she look like?" Wheeljack asked cautiously

"Wait and see," Ratchet snickered, petted Phoenix's head then walked out, whistling to himself. Wheeljack grumbled and grabbed his face mask, intent on chasing him when Phoenix quickly smacked it away and squawked at him.

"W-what's wrong with you?" he asked with a frown, his response was her curling her head under his jaw and nudging upwards, nuzzling her beak against him. "That doesn't answer my question," he mumbled, rubbing her back softly, earning a purr. She then pulled away and brought one wing up against his face and, he studied her optics for a second, trying to figure out what she was trying to say when he clicked... she thought he looked fine without it! "Thanks," he smiled as she grinned and hugged him. "But i still have to wear it... it protects my face during experiments," he explained softly, a soft nod was his response, telling him that she understood... but she still thought he looked better without it. Then she pulled away and looked at the door then back at him, pointed to the scar then to the door "Oh not you too!" Wheeljack pouted, now she wanted him to take up Ratchets offer of fixing it. Phoenix nodded with a determined glare. "No," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. She growled slightly and opened her beak, he noticed her trying... he awaited it, oh how he'd been waiting to hear her finally speak...

"N-now!" she hissed, he grinned and hugged her

"You said your first word!" he smiled

"Now, Ratchet!" she ordered, pointing to the door

"Ok-ok... I'll talk to him," he smiled happily, her voice was still a little scratchy after not being used but he could tell that when she was used to it... primus it'd be like an angels'. (Phoenix's DO have very beautiful calls....btw lol)

'_Hey Jazz, think you can look after Phoenix for a few cycles _(hours)_ i need to go talk to Ratch'_ Wheeljack comm'd the saboteur hoping he wasn't doing anything,

'_Sure thing 'Jack'_ was the response and a few moments later Jazz walked in the lab, Phoenix looked up at Jazz and grinned at Wheeljack, she knew he was gonna go now!

"Look after her," Wheeljack ordered then walked out.

"... Did he have his facemask off?" Jazz asked

"Yes!!" Phoenix chirped in glee, Jazz jumped at the unexpected voice and hurried over to Phoenix

"You talk now?" he asked in mild shock, he'd been waiting for it, but he couldn't say he was ready for it.

"Practice... made perfect!" Phoenix giggled; she'd been listening to Wheeljack talking in other words.

"How about we go practice transforming?" Jazz suggested, her head tilted slightly in confusion... then he demonstrated it as she squealed and nodded enthusiastically.

------------------

Once outside, Jazz began trying to explain how to do it... well he was no scientist so he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Ok, umm... you just think about doing it... and well, do it!" Jazz grinned, transforming to emphasise his point, Phoenix stared at him curiously, her head tilted to the side as if calculating how to do it.

"Again," she spoke softly, trying to make him do it again, which he nodded and did so.

"You gonna try?" he asked, transforming back into his normal form. She nodded and tried, her wings slid apart slightly but only a fraction as they slid back into place, she whined and tried again, this time getting her talons to fold in on themselves to create normal feet. "Keep going..." he stared, her optics shut off momentarily as her wings slid round and jutted out from her back as two arms folded out from her shoulder joints, the lower arm looking feathered and as if she were wearing feathered arm warmers, her fingers were long and slender with small sharpened claws at the tips, her body split apart and folded out, forming a thin-built waist, her thighs became longer and curved, her chest plates and pelvic armour were feathered as her lower legs filled out and looked as if she were wearing big fluffy golden-red boots. Her beak split apart and lowered down to the top of her chest plates creating a something which resembled a collar. The feathers on her face travelled back to the back of her head to create a helm that was similar to Hotrods' only feathered looking. Her lips were a bright orange colour which contrasted greatly with her grey coloured face as did her now shimmering golden optics.

"D-did i do well?" she asked curiously as he stared slack jawed and optics wide.

'_Wheeljack.... can i date your daughter please?'_ Jazz asked through comm. Wheeljack frowned as Ratchet worked on his numb face plates

'_Slag no... What the hell for?'_ he replied agitatedly

'_She's a slaggin goddess man, please?!'_ he begged... she sounded beautiful, her alt mode was so agile and graceful and her bi-pedal mode..... WOW.

'_NO... wait.... she's transformed hasn't she...'_ Wheeljack's optics widened a fraction

'_Yeah an it's a real sight to behold dude'_ Jazz replied still staring at the now uncomfortable Phoenix

'_Jazz i swear; you touch her in any way that's more than 'friendship' and I'll use YOU as my next experiment, and that's no threat!'_ Wheeljack growled dangerously, Ratchet blinked down at the scowling scientist and frowned

'_Ok-ok man, sorry... but you gotta let everyone meet her, if they see her on their own well they won't really try to restrain themselves... trust me'_ Jazz explained

'_I'll show everyone in the lounge today when i get back just, keep her safe ok?'_ he asked pleadingly

'_Like i'm gonna let any harm come to her... c'mon 'Jack, this is me we're talkin about!'_ Jazz chuckled and cut the comm.

"What's up?" Ratchet asked curiously as Wheeljack grabbed a data pad and wrote down what'd happened... having a numb face didn't help the speech. "Aaah she transformed and, Jazz now wants to date her?" Ratchet asked in mild shock, Wheeljack nodded in response ".... okaaaay" Ratchet chuckled and continued.

---

"Is this.... ok?" Phoenix asked unsurely, looking at herself curiously

"Oh most definitely" Jazz grinned "you look beautiful!" he chuckled, she tilted her head to the side curiously

"What's 'Beautiful'?" she asked as he frowned and explained it to her as if he were talking to a sparkling... which he kinda was. A smile spread across her face as she hugged him "thank you," she mumbled softly.

"Y-you're welcome," Jazz smiled and hugged her back (no this ISN'T the pairing in this story... it's like a one sided thing!)

"Wow..." a voice spoke in awe, Phoenix squeaked and hid behind Jazz, peeking over his shoulder at the smallish grey bot that had been innocently walking past at that moment "Jazz, who's that?" Bluestreak asked in shock.

"Calm down Blue and lower your voice a bit, you're scarin her" Jazz sighed, putting his hands out to calm the smaller bot down.

"Jazz, who is it?" he asked again, moving closer, only to be squawked at, the noise was high pitched and started high then fell down to lower tones, like a falcons call (watch Stewart Little 2, the falcons squawk when he dives down towards the toy plane.... that's the noise lol) "whoa!" Blue yelped and backed up

"See!" Jazz hissed "she's shy and doesn't like new people crowding her, give her a little time to get used to you," he instructed calmly, as if the loud screech didn't hurt his Audio receptors.

"Jazz... who is she?" Blue asked again, a frown on his usually cheery face.

"Her name is Phoenix... Wheeljack made a sparkling in his lab somehow, even he's unsure how... Ratch then made her bigger so she was in no danger... she's only just learnt how to talk and transform," Jazz explained

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, back track... did you say _Wheeljack_ made her?" he asked in shock, a nod from both bots was the response "and she _hasn't_ exploded?" he blinked, having been one of the last explosions victims tended to make you a little nervous around Wheeljack's experiments.

"Does she look 'exploded' to you?" Jazz frowned then turned to face Phoenix "it's ok Phoenix, this is Bluestreak... he's a good bot, usually happier than this..." Jazz explained as she chirped and looked over Jazz's shoulder at the smaller grey Datsun, she then moved closer ever so slightly "no sudden movements, Blue" Jazz warned, Bluestreak nodded in response as she walked around him slowly as if assessing if he should be treated as an enemy or not, apparently it was 'or not' as she twittered and hugged him.

"Cute!" she squealed and huggled him, Bluestreak automatically grinned at Jazz's dry expression

"Every femme, every slaggin one!" Jazz exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat

"Can't help it if i'm adorable," Bluestreak snickered and curled his arms around the femmes waist

"I wouldn't Blue," Jazz smirked as Phoenix nuzzled against him.

"Why not?" Bluestreak asked, a soft purr coming from his engine

"Excuse me," a growl alerted them both, Phoenix looked up and chirped happily then ran over and clung to Wheeljack who stood there with a very nasty glare aimed directly at Bluestreak... who was usually in very good graces with the scientist.

"That's why," Jazz snickered "her big 'mad scientist' bodyguard!" Jazz laughed

"He's cute!" Phoenix giggled which only furthered the glare, Phoenix noticed and frowned "something... wrong?" she asked concerned

"Don't worry 'Jack, she hugged him, he was just letting her," Jazz chuckled and put a hand on Bluestreaks shoulder "promise," he finished with a smile, a nod from Phoenix made the glare soften and turn into a soft smile.

"Sorry, protective," Wheeljack sighed then turned to look at Phoenix, who was grinning up at him. "...." he stood there speechless as he backed up slightly too fully view her. "You look... wow," Wheeljack stared in shock as he walked around her.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Jazz grinned goofily

'_Ratchet you are a fraggin old PERVERT, how could you make her look like this i mean SERIOUSLY?!'_ Wheeljack yelled through the comm. Ratchet had it on loud speaker so the scientist who was also present could hear how Wheeljack responded to it.... both immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

'_You're welcome 'Jack!'_ both yelled and shut it off.

"C'mon 'Jack... we gotta show everyone!" Jazz grinned walking over to Phoenix "right Blue?" he asked the young sharp-shooter, whom nodded grinning

"Most DEFINATELY, does Optimus know?" he asked then frowned "better yet, does PROWL know?!" asked more seriously, knowing Prowl... he'd be harder to explain to than Optimus.

"Only me, Jazz, you Ratch and Perceptor know, you and Jazz because you saw her, that's the only reason you two know," Wheeljack explained with a sigh as Phoenix shrugged and sat down on a rock, crossing a leg over the other.

"..... Must... not... touch," Jazz whimpered and hid behind Wheeljack.

"Keep repeating that, an stick to it and you MAY just keep your interface cables." Wheeljack grumbled as Bluestreak laughed "you two Blue," Wheeljack spoke dryly, shutting the smaller mech up. Wheeljack then looked at Phoenix, whose optics brightened at being looked at. "Do you wanna meet the others?" he asked curiously, she blinked then nodded slightly in response. "Ok then we're meeting the others, out here or in there?" Wheeljack asked curiously

"O-out here," she replied, she wanted to be able to hide if it got too much

"Jazz, comm. Optimus and tell him to bring everyone outside" Wheeljack instructed, Jazz nodded and did so.

"Brace yourself," Blue smiled as he sat next to her "i guarrentee at least a few of them will crowd... and Optimus will most likely wish to hug," he snickered as she gulped and hid behind the rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok.... changing their father/daughter relationship would be weird... sooo I'm changing the pairing a bit XD **

**... and sorry for the wait**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Welcome to the Autobots.

By the time the mechs had gotten outside, Phoenix had successfully... flown off in panic.

"Wheeljack what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked with a slight irritation in his calm commanding voice.

"Uhh... well you see, I'd show you but the thing I wanted to show you kinda isn't here anymore," Wheeljack mumbled embarrassedly.

"Flew away?" Ratchet asked offhandedly, a small smirk on his face.

"Uh-huh," Jazz smirked leaning against the rock she'd took off from. "Blue ere was sayin how excited you'd all get an well, bye-bye birdy!" he chuckled making the hand movements to go with his speech.

"Blue!" Wheeljack growled as he face palmed

"W-what?! I was just warning her I mean it's better if I do that than let her be terrified of em!" he cried indignantly

"Where would she of gone to?" Perceptor asked, walking forward slightly in front of the baffled group of mechs.

"You know what he wants to share?" Optimus asked curiously, a brief nod was his response

"I don't know! She's never been outside without me and I only brought her this far!" Wheeljack practically whimpered, filled with worry.

"Maybe taking things _this_ _fast_ wasn't such a good idea," Blue mumbled then a loud bleep caught their attention, Optimus ran inside to Teletraan one and growled

-_We have Cons heading our way!-_ he sent through the comm links. Wheeljack gasped in horror and looked to the skies, hoping to spot some kind of glint from her armour _anything!_

"We can't leave her out here!" Wheeljack yelled frantically

"'Jack she can fend for herself, trust me" Ratchet sighed "we need to get everything ready," he hurried, helping Jazz and Blue drag the frantic scientist inside.

----

"Have you seen her yet?!" Wheeljack yelled above the roars of battle, gun shots and photon charges shot over his head as he ducked, narrowly missing being hit.

"Not that I can tell!" Ratchet replied strained, trying to push Skywarp away from him.

"Fraggit!" Wheeljack exclaimed then turned around, coming face to face with Starscream, who smirked evilly before aiming his null ray at the scientists face.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek was head, all heads turned towards the sky as a glint of red flew through the clouds.

"Oh thank primus," Wheeljack muttered in relief, then his optics widened to double their normal size as she flew up, did a backflip and spun around in mid air, then nosedived, pulling her wings in tightly against her body as she dove.

"What the slag?" Megatron growled as he watched the large bird go into a spiral motion, open her large wings and slam right into Starscream. "..... Nice shot..." he mumbled.

Starscream went flying as her large bird like form rammed into him, her drill like beak piercing his stomach armour as she flew, but she too tumbled along with him and ended up breaking a wing joint as she tumbled. A sharp trill of pain caught Wheeljack's attention as Starscream held his wound and slammed his foot down on the injured wing joint

"What is this?!" Starscream snarled as she hissed at him with angered optics.

"I'll give you... three to... get off," she snarled

"A femme?!" Starscream hissed as he pressed his foot harder, earning another squawk of pain from the injured femme.

"Get off, Starscream," Wheeljack warned, anger practically radiating from his body.

"... That's the thing isn't it?" Prowl asked Jazz, who nodded with an expression of pure livid fury directed at Starscream; the entire fight had stopped to stare at the bird who'd just flown from the heavens to save the Autobot mad scientist. Bluestreak also wore a similar expression of anger.

"One........ Two...." Phoenix hissed then groaned in pain "THREE!" she snarled and transformed, her wing pulling out from under Starscream's foot, tripping him over as her transformation sequence began in front of everyone's optics.

".... A FEMME!?" Optimus AND Megatron cried in unison as her 'heel' came down and slammed into the wound on Starscream's stomach, a sharp cry of pain shooting from his vocalizers as the feathered armour on her lower arms began to move and glow at the tips while her optics swirled with fury. Starscream gulped and pushed her foot off his stomach long enough for him to roll over, transform and fly off.

Phoenix stared at the sky angrily before craning her head to the side to view her broken wing joint, then looking at the gawking mechs around her she gulped, instantly becoming nervous again.

"Decepticons, Retreat for now!" Megatron called then ran off along with his soldiers.

"Wheeljack..." Optimus said as he placed a hand on the scientists shoulder

"Yeah Optimus?" Wheeljack asked as Phoenix decided to hide behind a rock out of pure shyness. Jazz and Bluestreak ran over to try and get her to come out again.

"We need to talk," he frowned

"To cover the questions before asked: no i do not know how I made her, she came from a few spare parts in the lab, the body idea came from a picture of a Phoenix on the internet and her name is Phoenix." He replied dryly before roaming over to the frightened femme and lifted her arm gently to show he wasn't mad then slowly pulled her out from behind the rock, instantly she hid behind him instead. "It's ok, nobody's gonna hurt you, i doubt they could anyway but still nobody's gonna hurt you," Wheeljack spoke soothingly to the softly chirping femme.

"Who else knew of this?" Optimus asked and slowly Ratchet and Perceptor walked over to Phoenix and stood in front of Wheeljack.

"We helped make her bigger," Ratchet shrugged

"She was just a sparkling when Wheeljack made her... her processors still have that sparkling touch to them, so naturally she tried to protect her creator, and in this special case, that defence mechanism built into all Sparklings came in handy and she could actually be of assistance, unfortunately now we have to fix her wing," Perceptor continued for Ratchet before walking around Phoenix and offering a goodie to calm her down, which worked effectively and she eagerly munched on it, chirping in appreciation.

"... Right, so what was that?" Sideswipe asked "how'd she learn how to fly like that?" he continued curiously

"...Flying is easy to pick up... if you have wings," Phoenix mumbled, obviously her speaking had improved on its own.

"Which would be extremely cool," Sideswipe winked then immediately earned a 'DOOM' glare from Wheeljack.

'_Optimus, please talk to them about communication to a femme with the processor of a SPARKLING, I'd rather not find out she's been touched or talked to inappropriately.' _Wheeljack pleaded through a privet comm. Link. Optimus smiled behind his battle mask and nodded.

"Autobots listen up!" Optimus ordered with SURPREME authority, gaining EVERYONES attention... yes even the Twins. Optimus then walked in front of Phoenix as if shielding her from the mechs in front of him. "Now if any of you soldiers think yourselves as special enough to go NEAR this femme in any other way than a friendly conversation you will find yourselves in the brig with your hands amputated by Ratchet until you learn your lesson. That means YOU TWO as well," Optimus pointedly turned to glare at the twins, whom winced and backed up slightly. "Phoenix is OFF LIMITS, to EVERYONE!" Optimus boomed, a dangerous edge to his usually gentle tone, which even had Phoenix herself flinching at. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Optimus boomed, all Autobots present immediately nodded

"Yes sir!" came the chorus of replies from each and every Autobot, save Wheeljack, Ratchet and Perceptor, all of which had already sworn to protect the femme.

"Ratchet," Optimus rumbled, turning to face the now at attention CMO

"Yes sir?" Ratchet questioned, standing forward.

"Take Phoenix and get her wing fixed up." He instructed, Ratchet nodded in response and coaxed Phoenix out of her hiding spot from behind Wheeljack then took her inside, to fix her broken wing joint.

"Wheeljack, you should have come to me about this immediately." Optimus sighed, turning to face the inventor, who nodded his head.

"I know it's just i wasn't sure how i would explain it... so i kept it to myself," Wheeljack replied sheepishly, kicking a small rock gently... well to him it was a small rock, to a human, BOULDER.

---

"That was very irresponsible Phoenix," Ratchet sighed as he worked on the wing, Phoenix just started at him, kicking her legs gently to pass the time

"...What was?" she asked softly

"Showing yourself to the Cons like that, now they'll be after you," Ratchet explained, her optics flashing in fear at first before dying down to their normal fiery glow.

"Daddy... Daddy was in danger...." she mumbled lowering her head in apology, even Ratchet couldn't stay mad at her for that and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I understand perfectly Phoenix but you must be more careful now more than ever, the Cons know you exist now... Megatron will stop at nothing to take you from us," Ratchet spoke softly as she twittered and cuddled against him, curling her legs up onto the berth.

"Sorry..." she mumbled into his chest armour as he sighed.

"Ratchet?" a soft voice came from the door, Ratchet looked up from his consoling of the femme to see Mirage... flashing in and out of visibility

"What's wrong with your Electro disrupter?" Ratchet asked, raising and optical ridge in confusion.

"Thrust got a lucky hit" Mirage grumbled before his optics came to rest on a very curious looking femme. "How's her wing?" he asked

"It'll be fine now. Sit," Ratchet instructed as the ex-elite sat down on one of the medical berths, "didn't know Thrust had such good aim," Ratchet grumbled as he assessed the damage to the spy's main weapon.

"Neither did i at first," Mirage chuckled as Phoenix's inquiring optics blinked a few times as he went in and out of visibility.

"... How's he doing that?" Phoenix asked softly, tilting her head to the side, her widened optics giving her a rather cute appearance.

"Mirage is a spy Phoenix, he has a weapon in his arsenal that allows him to bend photons around himself, allowing him to appear invisible, this is the thing that does it," Ratchet explained, tapping the broken piece of equipment on his shoulder softly, Phoenix responded with a few clicks and chirps as she leaned in to get a better look. Mirage just smiled and let her examine what was left of the equipment, his loss of his most treasured weapon seeming to not matter as he watched the birds curious observing.

"Quite the experiment this one isn't she," Mirage chuckled

"Not just an experiment," Ratchet mumbled "she's an Autobot... she was just made by Wheeljack," Ratchet chuckled

"My mistake, quite the Autobot then," Mirage corrected himself as she smiled and twittered before looking straight at the door where seconds after two front liners walked in, one had no paint on his left arm and the other had scratches and a few gashes in his leg and arm. Phoenix instantly recognised the red one who'd made the remark about her wings and clicked at him.

"Hey there!" Sides grinned and waved his good arm, Ratchet grumbled some incoherent curses and turned around

"What do you two Pit spawns want now?" Ratchet glared

".... Hatchet i think your optics are damaged, can't you SEE what those fraggin stunticons did to us?!" Sunstreaker raged, pointing to his scratched up armour.

"Yeah-yeah Cinderella i get it, now sit down and stay still and don't make a sound," Ratch growled pointing to a berth next to Phoenix, Sideswipe immediately jumped on it and looked at Phoenix

"Hiya, i'm Sideswipe this is Sunstreaker my twin brother," he smiled, pointing to a huffing Sunstreaker who was growling indignantly at Ratchets 'Cinderella' remark as he stomped over to his brothers side.

"P-Phoenix," She replied, staring up at the rather intimidating golden Autobot warrior in something akin to fear but not quite that.

"What?" he growled

"N-nothing," she squeaked and ducked her head

"Awh be nice bro, not her fault Wildrider decided to play chicken with you," Sideswipe sighed, petting his brothers arm, only to receive a glare which promised definite 'i'm gonna kick your ass if u don't stop' threats.

"Whatever," Sunstreaker grumbled; crossing his arms across his broad chest, Phoenix suddenly felt a new feeling! Curiously she looked down at herself and poked her chest.

"Ratchet?" Phoenix asked curiously and instantly the medics optics were on her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I feel something.... strange," she mumbled, prodding her chest absentmindedly, Ratchet looked at Mirage who nodded his acceptance, basically telling Ratch that helping her instead of him was fine by him. Ratchet then walked over to Phoenix and scanned her, be blinked then scanned again then immediately face-palmed.

"You two, step away from the femme," Ratchet instructed and instantly Sideswipes head snapped up

"... Why we're not hurting her or trying to touch her," Sideswipe pouted

"Yeah but you're effecting her now back off," Ratchet grumbled, Sunstreaker slowly let a smirk grace his face as he turned his head to look down at Phoenix "....SWOOP!" Ratchet yelled and instantly the large Dinobot pterodactyl walked through from Ratchets office and looked down at Ratchet.

"What you Ratchet need?" Swoop asked curiously

"Separate them," Ratchet instructed and around 3 seconds later, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on the other side of the room on a FAR away berth.

"Who is that?" Swoop asked curiously walking over to Phoenix, who looked up at him curiously then chirped.

"That would be technically you're little sister, Phoenix." Ratchet chuckled "Wheeljack created her just like he did with you and the other Dinobots," he smiled,

"Me Swoop have sister?" Swoop blinked before leaning down and locking optics with Phoenix "you Phoenix cute!" he smiled and hugged her, Phoenix chirped and happily huggled back.

"Her wing is fine now Swoop, why don't you take her to go see the other Dinobots, they've gone back to their fishing game," Ratchet chuckled as Swoop nodded

"Come Sister Phoenix... me Swoop take you to others!" he grinned and helped Phoenix off the table then out of the room as she cheerfully talked to the larger mech.

"... Sure that was wise?" Mirage asked curiously, watching the scene while the twin warriors pouted in the corner.

"Why wouldn't it be, they're family," Ratchet chuckled and continued on his work "plus that empties my med-bay a little," he smiled

"They could hurt her... i mean Grimlock's not exactly the gentle type now is he?" Mirage replied sceptically

"... This is true, but i'm sure Swoop won't let any harm come to her, now be silent and still and let me work in peace," Ratchet grumbled after making a privet comm. To Wheeljack telling him where Phoenix was.

_-----------_

"You Grimlock!!" Swoop called as he flew over the group of Dinobots

"You Swoop want to come fishing?" Snarl asked curiously, looking up at the circling dinobot above.

"No me Swoop wants to show you something!" Swoop transformed, landing beside his fellow teammates

"What is it?" Grimlock asked, Swoop then ran back behind a rock and pulled Phoenix out from behind it

"We Dinobots have Sister!!" Swoop grinned as Phoenix chirped softly and hid behind Swoop, whom she'd quickly come to trust on their way outside.

"She no dinobot!" Grimlock grumbled

"She our sister, Phoenix" Swoop pouted, then nudged Phoenix to transform, which she did and squawked loudly, earning a brief nod from Grimlock

"Me Grimlock, king of Dinobots, accept you as Dinobot sister!" Grimlock declared as Phoenix's beak turned upwards in a smile.


End file.
